Complicated Relationships
by Rico Shen
Summary: Troubling people have arrived, figuring out which ones are allies or maybe a hinderance to your own personal self. All the new friends will arrive changing your life forever.


"The names Rico I'm just a simple otter looking for that special someone for a good time"...

I cringed looking at what I wrote. I thought it would be a start to some story, putting that thought aside I was amazed at the sheer stupidity

of what I was doing. I look down the screen seeing other boxes that I was supposed to fill with my details. Age: 16 species: otter name: Rico. "We'll least it not too much info" that went quickly down the drain after I saw one the last boxes. Sexual preference: _. Even without the box filled out, the emptiness was quite an accurate representation. I sighed and closed my computer, looking at the time I decided to go to bed early. Flopping down on my bed I was contemplating what I just was doing. "Using I freaking in unauthorized website to try at hook up, hah!" I'd only been this high school for only a year and I just started the second just 5 months ago. I've talked to my friends before an all they are wait, I believed that completely for a while knowing the batch of new students that still I have yet to meet but my patience and, previous events. I shuddered at the thought of the event that took place just a couple months ago, I curled up under my blanket. "How could I possible let go of what happened then?" I knew I could find someone but how after that and dealing with my own Identity? I looked at my clock turned down the bright numbers and set it to radio all while hoping that I don't get another nightmare.

Ch.2

I awoke to the defining sound of my alarm clock, any happiness that I had was now replaced sudden confusion as I fumbled for the off button. Once the clock was off, I rubbed my eyes to try and clear some of the haziness whilst removing my blanket that was quite sweaty. I guess I had another dream, relieved that I couldn't remember it I lifted myself up quite fast almost knocking myself into the chair of my desk, looking down at the computer that was still on I cursed knowing life was still on just as the computer was.

I went to the washroom witch was conveniently to the left just outside my door, the first thing I always do I look in the mirror, I'm a little vain in my looks really the only reason is well to look "good". Well not to my surprise my coat was F-ed up like I was in a storm and my hair tuff on my head was there to only compliment the appearance so I went to have a shower.

The warm water felt good when it soaked in my fur almost if someone was hugging me, I longed for a feeling as genuine as that. I coursed the soap around my body, I'm still offed that my supposed abs still won't show through my fur and be a bit more prominent. I wasn't the strongest nor the most handsome but my peers say that I'm too good to be true so I'm okay with either one. Soon enough the hot water started to cool, so I got out and dried myself off, I adjusted the hair and comb almost every inch of my body to almost perfect sheen. After a little while without any problems I got dressed in my usual attire of black shorts and a simple sweater, it was still a bit nippy outside even though it was march, not the perfect temperature for my birthday but what you going to do about it? Pleasantly my lunch was already takin care of by my father who usually leaves to work afterwards.

Soon enough I got my satchel bag all packed up with my lunch, books and other misc. things and headed out the door.

Ch.3

After I more than peaceful walk due to that the grass and other floral were finally blooming made it quite nice out, even though it was cold. The school that I went to wasn't bad it was okay, good classes with equally good teachers made the most its reputation, not to mention the natural acceptance that was around.

I arrived on school grounds and was greeted by the massive entrance with tons of furs rambling on about who knows what, I proceeded up the stairs and stopped at the front door. "Time to keep that happy face on" I said to myself. Pushing through the doors I was greeted by one of my best friends Brandyn, he was a good friend know him most of my life. He came walking up to me his red fox hair and t-shirt blowing because of the draft itching his white under belly, he was cute but we are way too good of friends for anything to happen, but I still laughed of the dramatic entrance. "What's so funny man?!" He scoffed with a cheerful smile his teeth poking out just a bit. "Nothing, rather you not know" I chuckled "what you can't stand my amazing appearance?" He did something that tried to count as sexy pose. "What you still beefed or something?" "No I'm good, your helping though" he was the only one who knew about what happened back then, so he tries to cheer me up be doing stuff like that, and he is pretty damn funny. "Hey earth to Rico? We kind of in the way." That and the fact furs were stating to push me out of the way got me of that thought. "I'm here, I'm here. Come on let's go the lockers." He nodded as we headed off to are lockers which were right besides each other, once we got there I immediately started working on my combo and taking any essentials that may be needed. "So what's your first block?" He was still working on his combo, so it took him a while. Finally, he opens it and grabbed something, it was big book with the word science on it. "Any guesses?" He sighed "wana switch b?" "You got history right?" He gave me a sad look. "Yep!" "Then I'm good, don't want any more knowledge that makes me feel old..." He said "old?! Boi were not even half way to that stage!" I laughed at my own sentence "dude don't be using that word If I'm not old then that is" I giggled as we made are way down the hall, we stopped at a fork that went down stairs he said bye and went down stairs, only for him to dab... "No no you can't do that!" He laughed whilst running down. "That crazy idiot"

Eventually home room class came it was the second to last block, it was a good place to relax and socialize, unfortunately I knew no fur in it making it hard for me not to do homework but it was different this time. I sat in a desk just in the fourth row, I had easy computer access thanks to fact that there was a row of them right behind me, I preferred to work hands on. Instinctively I pulled out some homework out of my bag and started on it, it was math and that ain't my strong suit.

Ten minutes has passed and I haven't done anything, looking around I noticed most of every fur was doing some sort of work kind of eliminates the relaxation factor, there was a few that were chatting nothing to unusual though when I looked to the left to see something interesting I'd did, there was this white coyote looking as stumped on work as I. I've never quite looked at her as I the past she was Indeed pretty and interesting her hair draped over her blue eyes giving her a mysterious look and she was wearing a simple tight green tank top "Oh man..." She had a slight tension in her voice like she was about to give up, so I tried to help. "Hard ain't it? "I said whilst leaning over to see her work, she looked up at me with a surprised face, like she snapped out a trance. "Oh, yes. yeah it is" she looked back down at her work giving a slight nod to it. "You want some help?" She once again looked up quite faster than before. "Yes! I. I mean please" she maintained her voice to not disturb the class "yeah I'd be happy to help" she nodded and skidded her desk up to mine. Thankfully her work was a unit I've already completed so helping was little easier I didn't want to look like a complete doofus.

Soon enough the end of home room was almost over so she started to pack up things. "My god thanks a lot; didn't think I could do it!" "Hey no probe like it said

happy to help. "she smiled at my response "oh, my manners, my names Jayme you can call me jay though" "well I'm Rico just Rico" I said it in a gentleman like deep voice, she snickered she blushed "we'll I hope to see you around?" She looked at with a wink, I bet my face was best red by now. "I'll take that as a yes" she walked out moving her tail in a very suave motion. Did I meet someone who I actually like? I gave it a thought, was I jumping into quick? No this isn't some sort of quick fling; I'm going to try to make something out of it.

I didn't know I just made one of the worst and best decision of my life.

Ch.4

After my last block which was gym and I was dying for a shower, so I tried to make home as fast as possible though I couldn't forget to talk to Brandyn.

Again I made through the doors outside to him sitting at a picnic table which was centered right between the two sidewalks, I strode up to him and sat on the top. "Hay B what's up?" He looked up from his phone "besides the sky not much else, unless socials home work is worth talking about?" "We'll not really; teacher being tough?" He nodded with agreement "I wish I could help out but not even at social yet this month" "no prob Rico, Ill figure it out" he got up and slung his bag over his arm as did I. "All right B see you tomorrow" with that he got on a bus and started my trek back home.

I was only about a quarter back to my house, though it was long the peaceful road and sun-beaming down on me made the sidewalk walk not bad. Only a block away and I noticed some fur, it was white I'd only thought it was someone random until I noticed the green tank top, it must be her! I ran up a bit closer so I could call out. "Um Jayme?" No response "Jay!" She instantly turned 180 and do an open maw smiled, she cocked her head whilst waving. "Rico! Hi!" She started to speed walk down. I wanted to hug her, but we've only just met, I was about to start talking but she started. "Oh um I. I didn't you know walked down here!?" Her stuttering was cute. "Yeah I go down here to my house" "oh I wish I knew that earlier, I've just started trying this route" now that she mentioned it, I have been seeing a white coyote walking here.

It started to feel awkward so I made a bold decision, another one that would impact me. "Um Jay? You wanna come um you wan-" "you want me to come over to your house?" I was scarred she'd say no but I wanted to hang out with she was so interesting. To my surprise she jumped up and fist pumped the air, her hair vigorously moved causing it to mess up a bit. "Yeah I'd love to come over" I grinned happily, she adjusted her hair and we made are way to the house. We tried to get a sense of each other, like simple qualities, I found out stuff like she just moved here about a month ago (explains why I haven't noticed her) she had also dated other guys I wasn't surprised, I told her that I've dated only once it seems she assumes it was girl.

We were almost at my house when I asked what would we do. "So I don't really know what we could do, all in thinking is tv really" "oh... Well if it's not too much trouble I was wondering if I could get some help, on my math work?" "I'm happy to oblige!" She sighed a breath of relief, and we continued up the hill.

When we got inside the house I showed her to my room and we got are self's some drinks and we started to do her homework.

"Thankfully my dad doesn't get back in like four hours so we don't have to do the awkward introducing" she laughed "come on we can sit on my bed" "Hella better than a desk" Her tone was really suave, also I little sexual. "Yeah, it is" was something going to happen, was this a thing I wanted, or needed? We sat on my bed we leaned are self's on the side wall of the bed, she pulled out her work and put it in front of us and began.

Half hour had passed, me and Jay started to get worn out by then. "Yeah so take this number of the domain which is y equals negative one and yo-" "Rico?" "Yeah Jay?" I slowly everted my eyes for the page and looked, she seemed like she was ready to jump or something. "I know we just met and..." "And what?" At that moment she grabbed the collar of my sweater and kissed me, I had no idea what the heck going on my heart just started to beat super-fast, she let go slowly as did I. She was the first to talk of course. "So um yeah that's what" she put her hands together on her lap, I grabbed her arm and she tugged it pulling me back into the kiss, I was so confused; here we are making out and even though the situation was clear I still didn't know what happened.

After a few minutes we stopped, the most apparent thing was the mess; papers were every were and my bed was, well like me in the morning other than the fact that Jay's hands were under my shirt and grasping my chest, we slowly recessed back up right. "So um that was good" she was coy in her response "yeah it was, so um I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah I will!" She had packed her things and was about to let her go, she again pulled up to her and we kissed a bit more until she finally left.

I had a lot to think over, one of which is that I was glad we didn't have sex I don't think I could bring myself to make her my first yet, fact is I visualized someone else then her, and it almost felt real. I took it as a sign this might be a way, maybe a way to forget about... Him

But I never could, for a good reason.

Ch.5

After a less then restful sleep, I got up did my usual routine. My previous clothes still had another day in them so I just shook them to make it semi clean.

On the way down to the school I was planning what to do when I meet up with Jay, I could simply take her out for a walk... yeah that'll work. With that in mind I gained a bit more confidence of the direction of this relationship.

Unfortunately, Brandyn wasn't there to greet me at the front door or even at the lockers, I sighed thinking he could be skipping school. I resumed working on opening my locker until I got a tap on the shoulder, I turned around and saw the white fur of Jay, once again wearing her green tank top. She hunched over a bit "Hi Rico... Hope I'm not being rude coming up to you like this?" She bit her bottom lip frowning whilst parting her long hair away from her eyes. I laughed a little "no, there's nothing you're really interrupting, so what's up?" I leaned my back against my locker waiting for her reply. "We'll I was wondering if you'd like to hang out at lunch?" Even though it was such a simple thing, I still got nervous. "Yeah Thad be nice, to you get better know how of each other!" I said awkwardly. "Alright it's a date" she said whilst trying to merge with the heavy flow of hallway traffic, her white tail was soon swept away between other bodies.

Morning classes were the same as was the homework so nothing to radical but still no sign of B. After returning to my locker to pack unnecessary items, I was greeted by two arms wrapping around my stomach and a tight squeeze, I assumed it was Jay just coming to pick me up, I turn to see Alice (INSERT SPECIS HERE!) "Hey how you doing!?" I returned the hug "I'm doing fine, what about you?" "Really good just waiting for someone" "Brandyn I presume?" "No actually he's not here today apparently" Alice narrowed her eyes gazed at me "then who?" I was a bit reluctant to tell her " Oh um we'll you see-" I was cut short by a distant cry directed to me, Jay was running down the hall "Hey you ready to go?" Alice averted her gaze to Jay who was now turning to face her as well. "And she is?" Alice blurted out, "oh this is Jayme" Jay widened her eyes. "Um Rico is this your previous?" Me and Alice both laughed for different reasons. "No way! We're just good friends is all" I said. Alice jerked back with a confused expression. "No we've never dated before, plus It'd be impossible seeing how " I nudged my head to Alice to finish the sentence " right, yeah I'm gay! Or lesbian whatever you prefer" she retorted, now with a more relaxed face. "Oh that makes more sense now, I wasn't trying to be bitchy just curios" "Yeah I do need to clear that once and awhile" Alice replied. We all gave each other a quick smile and glance. "We'll what are we waiting for?" Jay said looking at me " oh yah let's go!" I proclaimed before I could move Alice tugged my arm. "Hey Jayme you mind if I quickly speak to her for a sec?" Jay looked a little displeased with the request "yeah sure just don't take too long Kay?" I nodded to reassure her, she left back down the hallway to the front entrance, Alice whistled at me "hey big shot over here" she paused after I looked at her " Hey I know it's been a few months but um, good job?" I jerked my body a bit "Good job?" "Well yeah it just that... Just tha-" to eager I cut her off "just what" Alice looked down and braced herself like she was going to get hit "I'd thought you wait, like see if something happens" I frowned, I put my hands on her shoulders. "Alice I've waiting to long for myself to get over it and waited to long for any of that to come back to fruition, this is a good distraction and I'm liking it a lot" my heart sunk when I said distraction no idea why. "Rico I do understand, but this? From my own opinion, is not you" she to lost her smile " well maybe it's time for a change... Look I don't want to keep her waiting so we'll talk later" I looked at her eyes and smiled, but I had to go. Before I was to the door I heard Alice say " I'm worried about you, be careful about your feelings..." I stopped in the hallway and thought, Alice has been there for in times of need and we knew each other since middle school, I've always trusted her advice but right now it's my turn to call my own shots. Though I was just as worried...

Ch. 6

After I met up with Jay we plowed through the mob of furs and broke outside. " So where do we go?" I asked Jay " well follow me!" She started to jog along the right side of the school and disappeared behind the corner, I gave chase once I was in the other side I saw her running up the grassy null which was right below the highway. She stopped halfway up and sat partly under the shade of a tree, she motioned for me to come over, I ran up and sat down in the sunlight. " So is are quote on quote date?" I snickered, she smiled her eyes glimmers in the light reminding again. " yeah pretty much" she smiled looking at me " so to kick it off, how are your classes going?" " well besides math, everything is going pretty smoothly" she cringed when she said math " I know what you said but... How is math?" " still pretty dreading, I ask for help and I get a barely legible answer, not that I'm stupid" " ahh don't beat yourself up, then what are you good at?" "Thanks. Um... As perusal for most girls, I guess I could say I'm good at drawing? I'm not in any of the Artisan programs just have a knack for it" I remembered I drew a lot the time. " we'll besides the cliché, that's still something to peruse!" She smiled having a complementary look. " mm hmm... Do you draw?" I looked down on the grass. "Yeah... No anymore though" "whys that?" She tried to look under to see my face. " I used to, but that WAS a long time ago" "so why did you stop?" "well there's nothing I can draw anymore, nothing I want too" Jamie pulled back and snickered a bit. "you can draw anything! Why not move on?" I started to feel depressed "That's the thing I couldn't move on, I used draw pictures of my… relations ship, I loved him so much that I started to draw him. He thought it was sweet so did more and more" She looked away from and out onto the open field. "well that's one way to make you st-, wait you said he? I thought you dated a girl?!" I realized that I got to into my description I didn't mean to say it yet, never for that fact. "Yeah that's the story…" "But I thought you were straight?! Then what was that at your house?" I gave it some thought "That did mean something. I'm not gay least I think I'm not, more or less I'm bi. I just need someone to distract me and your perfect" I looked into her green eyes "Rico we both know that this is unhealthy, your a great guy and very attractive but I don't think I can be in a relation ship if you have that kind of feeling" my heart dropped, 'that feeling' she says, she is right though. She wrapped an arm around keeping me from flopping on the grass. "Rico one way to distract is to just remember, find ways that make it unimportant. Not being cheesy here but all that was in the past, and because of that you can openly think about it. WhT exactly happened though?" I think I was ready to tell another person it might release some of the pain. "Okay l, this is what happened"


End file.
